Stars Walk Softly
by Nikuru
Summary: History is like an endless waltz. Three beats of war, peace, and revolution continue on forever. Can the dance be stopped when two children who have seen to much, change the beat? AU. Slash. Currently rated T, could increase to M in later chapters.
1. Falling

**Stars Walk Softly**

Chptr 1: Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter information that is included in this story. That all belongs to J. K. Rowling and who ever else has payed large sums of money to get the rights. I do however own the characters and creatures of my own creation. Amerath, Osware and Mouse are mine. So ask before taking. The Pliff is mine as well. Thanks.

(Qwertyuiop)

Shattered glass feel to the ground in an illumination of twinkling sound and reflective colors. The shadows danced over the broken pieces as a lone figure stood shakily, only to glance at the fifth story's broken window, and run like the wind. Quickly and quietly blending into the shadows of the night offered by the city's sprawling skyline.

(Qwertyuiop)

The old warn door swung open to reveal a boy who had seen more than a man ever should. His tortured and haunted gaze spoke volumes, as his eyes scanned the room, coming to rest upon his slumbering friend, passed out by the hearth.

"Get up" was the harsh call to ivory haired companion, who merely cracked an eye.

"Greg's dead. I barely got out. We need to go. Now."

The ebony haired teen tossed a duffel to the other, as she sprung from the couch, while he acquired his own necessities. Clothing, a book, a small broom, and a muggle gun with extra ammunition were all thrown into the duffel as his companion packed her bag with similar items.

The two stood silently casting glances at each other before the raven haired man slid into a black sleeveless trench coat and adorned a belt studded with a sheathed katana, a sais, and a scythe, as well as, a pouch containing shrunken vials of colorful liquid, just in case. A dagger was tucked into one boot and a gun was placed in the other. A stick of wood was placed in an ebony holster on his arm.

A glance toward his companion revealed that she too had a black jacket on, with a belt matching her companion's. Though she had a short sword and a scimitar with a sais, the same as the other's. The two shouldered their duffels and slipped silently from the room.

To once again hide amongst the shadows of the night.

(Qwertyuiop)

Upon reaching the edge of the city the two sat to rest from the rushed, yet stealthy retreat.

"What do we do, now that we lost Greg" was the question that broke the silence.

"I don't know, Amerath. I don't know." the raven haired teen replied softly.

"We need to get a hold of the others before school starts at least. Dumbledore is bound to know I'm missing from private drive and realize I'm not the only 6th year that can't be found" he muttered.

"Well it's not like his first guess would be New York, New York you know. I would think that he and his precious order believe you to be hiding somewhere in muggle London." Amerath replied with a smirk. Though it faded into contemplation as she continued.

"But somebody got a hold of Greg with magic and the other gangs around here are all muggle from the last time Sly and I updated the records. That means this isn't just another gang fight we're worried about... Drake and Pan should know first, before we inform the rest of them, and have a mass panic."

The raven harried boy was watching the ground with interest. Amerath glared at him. "Harry! Have you heard a word I said!" The sharp jerk of his head reviled that he had heard nothing. Amerath grasped him lightly on the shoulders to comfort her crestfallen companion.

"Hey, it's not your fault you know."

As he made to protest she covered his mouth with her index finger. "Look at me" was the compassionate command. "It's not your fault." Each word was stressed and punctuated with finality.

"If you weren't here with Drake and Pan and Blaise and the others, where would they be? Standing beside Voldemort's throne writhing in agony, for not having completed some pointless or entirely devastating task. I know it looks bad now but you have to see the bigger picture. There are going to be losses along the way and if you let each one cut you to the heart, we're not going to make it to the end!" was the hissed whisper.

Harry growled contemptuously. "So your saying they're merely pawns in this game! That they shouldn't even matter! That I shouldn't feel for them!"

"No Potter." a cold yet caring voice drawled. "She's saying that your going to have to take things in stride. If you feel like breaking down in front of Voldie during the final battle because one of us is dead, then you go for it. But it's only going to get you killed."

Harry glance up looking like he was going to beat the shit out of him as realization dawned. "Right" he murmured quietly. "Thanks Drake, Amerath." Smiles appeared all around.

"No problem" the two blonds responded.

Pansy looked around. "We should get going she noted. The sun's almost up and we need to prepare. Hogwarts isn't going to know what hit them." She smirked.

All four nodded to each other before taking off into the ever faster approaching dawn.

(Qwertyuiop)

Next chapter: Hidden

A/N: This story is a little AU if you haven't noticed. I'm not including anything from HBP so don't worry about spoilers. Thanks! Please review.


	2. Hidden

**Stars Walk Softly**

Chptr 2: Hidden

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter information that is included in this story. That all belongs to J. K. Rowling and who ever else has payed large sums of money to get the rights. I have no money now due to the fact that i'm leaving for Germany in june, so please do not sue.

(Qwertyuiop)

They sat quietly around to conference table. All of them with their eyes closed and mouths shut, though conversation was still occurring. Silently. Secretively. Their darkest secret and their deadliest power. Each of the seven possessed it, though no one but them knew how. The art was lost to the world when the language of thepast died, when the races divided, and when secrecy became the greatest weapon of them all.

(Qwertyuiop)

Their eyes open slowly and their tightly pinched lips broke into sly grins. A collective sigh was heard around the room.

"We've done it" the raven haired youth proclaimed.

"I can't believe it Harry, I really cannot" Pansy responded.

"Did you really doubt us?" Amerath questioned with a smile. "We had access to the Malfoy library along with the Blacks, Potters, Parkinsons, Notts and of course, my own " she concluded smugly.

Pansy looked up happily, "No, but it's an achievement that was said to could not have been done, let alone by a group of teenagers..."

Drake snorted, "If it says it should not, or could not be done, who else would look into it but a group of teenagers, my dear?" he questioned with an imbedded aristocratic drawl.

"No one" was the reply from across the table from the brown haired blue eyed wizard.

Draco growled and made to reply when "That was a rhetorical question love" was supplied by the cute brown haired witch seated beside the earlier offender.

Richard merely laughed at the discussion circling the table. " Do we have to make comment?" he supplied. "Staying on task would be lovely."

"We did it, that's all that matters, and before school too. We have exactly one week to make it look like nothing happened. We need alibis for those of us who have been disowned and you..." Harry directed toward Amerath.

"Yes, Yes, I know. Transfer papers, birth certificate, parents... I got it. Everything can be forged or at least, everything comes with a price." She cut in with a smirk.

"Well lets dot the I's andcross the T's, before we tuck in for the night." Hermione stated cheerfully.

Collective growns were heard at the girls overly enthusiastic remarks.

(Qwertyuiop)

"Lets go to bed." was Harry's tired sigh.

"I'm bushed." Drake continued "though I'm sure others have different ideas for the word bed" he added with a smug look toward Blaise, finally paying him back for that dumb reply earlier.

Smirks and nods were shared collectively.

"You bastard" was Blaise's comment directed from his corner of the table toward Drake.

"Blaise!" 'Mione berated though the furious blush on her checks told a different story.

Every one smiled at the reaction. They would have laughed in a different time, if things were not what they were. If life was not out to get them. If the only way to stay alive was not to keep mind, body, and soul hidden.

(Qwertyuiop)

Next Chapter: Alibis

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Alibi

**Stars Walk Softly**

Chptr 3: Alibis

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for maybe my car and my textbooks, other than that I'm as poor as dirt. The trip to Deutschland seriously drained my bank account; however, I speak german much better now.

(qwertyuiop)

Harry woke slowly, rolling out of bed and onto the floor. He stood poised and then stretched like a cat as his muscles stretched and bones creaked and snapped. Today was going to be one of those days he thought to himself. He could feel the anticipation and the tension in the air and it was only 5 in the morning. He knew that the others would be awake though. Very few of them slept well anymore.

He yanked a t-shirt over his bare torso before groping down the dark hall toward the kitchen. As predicted the others sat around the island munching on toast and cereal. He was greeted with a chorus of groggy "mornin'" as he sank into his own seat.

"So how we gonna cover all of this up?" was Richard's pleasant intro to the day.

Draco smiled as he looked up from his soggy cheerios. " I've spoken with Uncle Sev. He's got Pans and me covered. I'm his godson; of course I stayed with him. And Pans is my girlfriend, I heard she was in trouble and gallantly came to her rescue. Then after pleading with Sev he let both of us stay. We've been there all summer, of course hidden away from death eaters and other prying eyes."

"Good for you. What about us? We don't exist, and now we have to. This not going to be easy. I like being anonymous. I don't like being traceable." Growled Richard.

"Shut up Sly. I've already got everything in the works. Your mom is Annabel Crew and your father is Trey Porter. They were married in 1984 and died in 1989 in a tragic fire that also destroyed your family home. Unfortunately you had no survivng relatives except for your uncle who lives in Rome. You've been living with him since you were 5. You've always exhibited spontaneous magic and with some researching on his part he's found this school so that you can be officially trained. Hence the transfer from your muggle school, where you were an outstanding straight A student, to here."

"How is it that you can do that?"

" Simple they existed and died. They had a son around your age. He lived with his uncle. The uncle is still living, but the kid died. We destroyed his death certificate. Changed his first name to Richard and there you go. Sly you are now officially Richard Jay Porter."

"You're crazy. People shouldn't be able to pull that off."

"You know what the best part is?"

"Do I want to know?"

" Of course. As soon as we're done here we merely reinstate the death certificate and you don't exist again."

"Thank god. At least you think of everything."

"No problem Sly… Richard… This will take some getting used to."

"Ya think? I'm not going to answer to Richard. It might be my real name, but who has called me that? Ever."

Draco smiled. "We'll help. We can spell you so that an electrical shock goes through your body whenever someone calls you."

"Drak, FYI, I hate you."

"Thanks" Draco replied evenly with a devilish smile.

"The story for me sounds good. There aren't many holes. But what are you doing?"

"That's even easier. I've been an orphan my whole life. I was left at the Westing House Orphanage when I was born and grew up there. During my life weird things happened and I was determined to find out what was going on. One day during a field trip in London I got lost and Surprise, found the Leaky Cauldron. I ended up in Diagon Ally and once overcoming the shock, I investigated as to where I was and found out about Hogwarts. My transfer information was promptly sent with the approval of the orphanage. Simple as pie."

"Good but you sound like an American, not a European."

"That's covered seeing as to how Westing House Orphanage is in the United States, hence the "field trip" to London."

"Oh. My bad"

"That's great you two." Intoned Hermoine. "I just lived at home the whole summer and the story is that Blaise stayed with me after he was disowned. Simple, hence the ability to be easily believed."

Harry spoke up. "What about Greg?"

"That's the easiest yet. He's dead; therefore, his parents didn't disown him, they killed him. Body never found. We know nothing about it. Draco does because he was the last to be disowned and was therefore informed by his family. It's what drove him to refuse his family and caused his disownment."

Draco frowned. "Fine. It will work, but I don't like it."

"I know. Me either."said Amerath in dismay.

Harry's head fell into his hands. "So what do I do?"

"You say that you needed to get away. You were afraid that Voldemort would come and kill your only living family. So you ran to where you wouldn't be found. To a friend in the US that you met online, me, because you decided that Voldie wouldn't find you there."

"So everything is set and none of our stories are very complicated; therefore, eliminating the loop holes." intoned Hermione.

"Well we'll see…

(qwertyuiop)

They all exited the breakfast room slowly contemplating whether or not there plan would work, whether they would be found out and whether or not Voldemort would convert their good deeds to evil acts. Only Harry and Amerath remained.

"You do realize that this will put some pressure on you when we get back Harry"

"I know but I can handle it. I hope"

"Your confidence is assuring." replied Amerath sarcastically. "By the way what house should Sly and I be in?"

Harry look contemplative and then concerned before answering.

" Well think about it. You can be in Slytherin, but then I look bad because why would the boy hero be hanging out with evil slyths? You don't fit Huffelpuff and I don't think you can pull it off either. It's not your style."

"I resent that, but your right. Slyth is most certainly my style, but we can't make you an independent yet. You have to be rooted in the light to avoid the dark and be able to become the shades of gray you need to be. And I couldn't survive Huffelpuff if I had to for more than a few weeks."

"Then it's Griffindor or Ravenclaw"

"Well I guess I'll take Ravenclaw and Sly can have Griffindor, or he could be in Slytherin to make sure cements the idea that we have never met him before. It's odd enough there is two new transfer students in one year."

Sly stood in the door jam looking in on the conversation. He had the appearance of one of the western cowboys in old movies, minus the hat and the piece of straw in his mouth. He did; however, have the standard gun hanging from his side.

"I'll take Slyth. The Griffindorks would get on my nerves and I can't control what would happen then…"

"Fine it was you choice anyway. I'll stay with Ravenclaw. It will make me stand out less, which is the goal here."

"Of course, and it keeps me looking studious and on the side of the light."

Amerath snickered and Sly broke into an ear-to-ear grin. "Yeah. If only they new what you've been studying all summer."

Harry grinned. "I'd be in Azkaban before I could protest"

"Which is why your mouth stays shut Sly… Richard" commanded Amerath.

"Are you three making lunch seeing as to how you're still in the kitchen?" questioned Blaise as he poked his head around the corner from the hall.

"Sure" replied Amerath and drug the boys to the stove.

(qwertyuiop)

"Next Chapter: Tschuess


	4. Tschus

Stars Walk Softly

Chapter 4: Tschus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not trying to either. I'm just using the characters for my own story.

(qwertyuiop)

"They're here!' Was the cry that rang through the halls of the old building as Sly tore down the hall with envelopes in his hand.

"What is 'they'?" Questioned Draco.

"Our plane tickets you moron," replied Richard. "We leave from New York at the John F Kennedy International Airport today at 11pm."

"What?!" questioned Draco and Pansy indignantly.

Amerath replied with a sneer. "You do realize that red eyes are cheaper then normal international flights and seeing as to how we are all teens on fake passports it might be a good idea to not be flying first class in broad daylight. So we booked first class in the middle of the night, therefore it looks like our parents are nice enough to send us on a field trip, but there won't be to many questions asked. Smart huh."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Growled Draco.

Harry snickered and the others shared mirthful smirks and then all cleared out to pack the few items they had to their names. They each packed one duffel that they would use as a carry on, containing their wands, a change of clothing, their cell phones and personal items that they held dear. Amerath also added a laptop to allow for their research and easy connection between the ever-expanding distances they seemed to travel in their quests for a meaning in this war and the truth in the fight.

A suitcase was packed full by everyone containing clothing and small weapons. The larger more likely to be noticed ones, they had sent priority mail to Hermione's family home, allowing for them to easily pick up their weapons before catching the train to school.

(qwertyuiop)

At 7 pm the group of teens caught a cab and headed for the airport allowing them to arrive by 7:30pm and therefore giving the group three and a half hours to process everything before their flight was set to take off. The fact that it was a red eye made the airport less crowed and the team had made it to the flight gate by 10:15pm, which meant they had at least a half hour to kill, but they were not exactly discouraged. Hermione sat and read, while Blaise and Draco finished their summer work. Pansy and Richard were playing War and Harry and Amerath were speaking in hushed tones while rapidly typing on the laptop.

"You do realize how dangerous this is, don't you?"

"Of course, I don't take risks unless I know the consequences, or at least until I understand the possible outcomes."

"What if Dumbledor finds the link between you and I and in turn, you and tom? Then the suspicion switches to me and I go from Hero/scapegoat to betrayer/ 'boy who lived to destroy the world.'"

"No, then you hate me, don't talk to me, I feel awful, see the error of my ways and I run to Dumbledor asking for forgiveness and a way out. No one blames you."

"Do you really want to work for Dumbledor? I thought that you would refuse to work for him no matter what…"

"No, I don't want to work for him but we do need to play our cards right. We have to be playing both sides of the war because the two sides cannot realize that a third side exists. That would mean that we would no longer have the upper hand and unfortunately in the game of war, you have to be holding all the cards to win.

Harry frowned. "Your right you know, but lives for information, that doesn't equate to a fair trade."

"No but you have to look at it this way. Do the ends justify the means? Because in reality so long as the result serves the greater good the means are of no consequence."

"But that's looking from the outside in. What about from the inside out?

"We don't have a say if we're on the inside. Once you're in, you're in and it was your choice and you not getting out unless 'The Man' says you are. It's like the Mafia. You chose it, you take the consequences."

"But I didn't choose anything! This was not my choice. I don't want it. Fate and Dumbledor picked this for me!" Harry's voice echoed eerily through the empty flight gates and those who sat half awake hoping the flight would be on time because they wanted to sleep, jerked to attention and turned to glare at the child who disturbed their peace.

"You have a right to complain, but don't you think that the rest of us are in the same boat? Sly and I didn't choose this life and Draco, Blaise and Pansy had their lives preordained and laid out in a smooth pattern for them. They might have chosen this path now, but that's because it's their last option, not one of many and Hermione only picked to be here because her brother and boyfriend took this path, even if her brother had no say in the path he took." Responded Amerath in quiet comforting tones.

" I'm sorry" Harry responded. "I didn't think. We're all in the same place and here I am being selfish and thinking only about my own problems."

"Shut up" snarled Draco. "You're a complete idiot for thinking you're being selfish. We might have problems here but you have the lowest self-esteem I've ever seen. You need to vent and you're allowed to. Just try a bathroom or a dark closet, not the middle of an airport where people are trying to relax."

"Sorry" Mumbled Harry.

"Dude, stop apologizing!" Hollered Sly from his card game.

At this point Harry laughed as Hermione deposited herself in his lap. "Don't worry big brother, I'll be here to help you whenever I can." She smiled.

"Thanks sis" He replied kissing her on the forehead. Blaise looked up at this point and growled, "This had best be a platonic relationship, kids. Or I'm going to have to break it up."

Hermione merely smiled. "No I'm madly in love with the man I consider to be my brother and I've been cheating on you since we started going out Blaise."

" Oh, well if that's all than have fun."

"Thanks" Smiled 'mione as she stuck out her tongue.

"We are no boarding first class for flight 457 to London at gate 15B." Said a female voice on the announcement system.

"She does realize that everyone taking this flight has been sitting here for the last half an hour, doesn't she? Questioned Blaise.

"Not necessarily replied Hermione. They could be eating some where at one of the venders in here.

"Oh right"

"CAN WE GO?" Growled Draco. "I am tired! And don't like flying unless I'm the one driving."

"Alright, alright, lets go," murmured pansy as she led Draco to the check in counter.

The flight was rather uneventful. Most of the group did not sleep, excluding Blaise who seemed to be able to sleep anywhere and Hermione, seeing as to how she fell asleep on his lap, but occupied themselves with games and every now and again would look something up adding to their ever-growing list of reasons to each side of the war's want to fight. The stewardess were less than helpful constantly offering them food and beverage which after the second glass of wine, no one really wanted. Their passports stated they were legal adults and so did their other forms of ID, but none the less they all wanted to be as aware as possible because being caught or kidnapped by the wrong side of the war would result in their imminent death and a bit of a problem for the idea of reaching a peaceful conclusion to this revolution.

A/N: Next chapter: Home again?

Please review!


End file.
